


Lock-Tight

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a reconnaissance mission Pizza runs into a warrior worth his esteem. She, however, sees him only as a potential ally in saving her city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock-Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the tumblr imagineyourOTP challenge "Paris".
> 
> _Imagine your OTP meeting in Paris, the City of Lights, their chemistry is electric and they instantly become friends. Jokingly, they make a love-lock with their initials on it and inscribed with the word ‘Someday’—a promise for their future._

The monster screamed as two heels drove into it from either side.

“Blast this panel open!” The red haired girl shouted, dodging a swinging chain and deflecting another away from her companion.

The man nodded once, tugging the baseball cap down further over his eyes and grunting with pain as a stray attack tangled in his scarf.

Had the crazy French arms company not infused the monster with G-energy, taking down the rampaging mech would have been child’s play for the Zondarian. But thanks to the cursed courage-fueled energy sapping his strength he was stuck chained to the slight red-headed cyborg dispatched to deal with the monster.

Admittedly, she was doing her job admirably. Despite her clearly flawed design she had rushed into danger to rescue civilians even protecting him before realizing him to be a cyborg as well.

And unlike the Japanese cyborgs, the woman had immediately realized what he was, eliminating all the other companies involved in cybertronics, and recognizing him as one of the invading Zondarians.

Yet still she fought beside him, protecting him from the whirling chains as he worked at the panel. Such practicality in the face of a common enemy seemed impossible from the humans he had battled so far.

The panel fell away with a screech of metal. Behind was a container holding a sobbing young woman clutching a lock similar to the final shape the mech had taken. 

“The energy converter is below her.” Yelled the red-head. “Don’t break the link between the two halves, or the entire city will go up, and you’ll have lost your precious crystal.”

Pizza grunted and shoved the pilot aside, tugging his unwanted companion inside the compartment by the chain they shared.

“How do I disengage it?”

“…I’ll do it. You get outside and stop the mech from attacking us.”

While Primada or Penchillon would have bristled at the order, Pizza merely nodded. The girl had promised him the energy core to bring back to Pasdur if he helped her, and that alone was reason enough for their momentary truce.

What he wasn’t going to admit to himself was that he was finding her rather fascinating. Her model was atrociously designed, apparently intentionally made to overheat and require repairs. “Planned Obsolescence” Primada called it, one of the highest crimes against machines humanity had invented. And here they had turned it on one of their own…and yet still she fought on, valiantly trying to rescue civilians who had been trapped by the rampaging monster, ignoring orders from a bored man in a black suit who occasionally shocked her for her insolence and fighting against the machine her own company had set upon the city.

Pizza couldn’t help but admire the warriors spirit that shined so brightly in her damaged chassis. Such a creature would be a worthy addition to the Zondarians. He didn’t mind defending her while she worked on the power converter.

“Got it!” She called. “Cover your ears, bird-boy.”

There was a flash of light, and an explosion of G-Stone energy.

Pizza screamed. The light seared through his defenses, stripping him of his Z-energy reserves. The rumbling machine around him and the decaying chain were all after-thoughts to the horror of his wings giving out, and the feeling of falling.

————————-

“I said, don’t fucking touch him!” 

When he came to he was backed against a wall, the girl standing before him, and beyond her a regiment of the black-suits.

“Cyborg, you have been given your orders. The experiment is over. Return the power-core and hand over the Zondarian.”

“I promised him the core for saving the civilians and the city! I’m not going - Aaaaah!” She screamed as a shock tore through her system.

“We have not been clear. You will melt down in ten minutes. Each shock will bring you closer to the edge. Either die, and destroy what you just tried to save or - “

“Heat is the problem?”

Shocked, the girl looked down. Beneath his base-ball cap, the Zondarian was smirking.

“I’ll overheat if - oh.”

In one fluid movement the mechanized man stood and wrapped his coat around her. The temperature drop was instantaneous.

“Heat is just power in a different form.” He hissed, smiling at the shocked scientists. “But plebeians such as yourselves wouldn’t understand that.”

It felt as if he was wrapped around a burning sun, and Pizza sighed happily as the power he had missed slowly returned to him. He hadn’t felt this warm since - _red sand burning sky death failure_ \- involuntarily his grip tightened as the half-memories hit and the girl struggled in his grip.

“Not so hard…I’m not as strong…”

“But you are.” As the words left his mouth, he realized they were true. What a wonderful Zondarion this woman would make - so many horrors written in her design, yet with a warriors spirit burning through all of her restraints… _the courage a Warrior of the Red Planet would be proud of_ …No. He tore himself away, banishing the thought from his mind. Pasdur would approve of this woman becoming one of theirs, and then the memories she sparked within him would fade away, leaving only a comrade and a destroyer in their wake. 

At the loss of his touch the girl cried out, her body beginning to overheat again. Another flaw he could fix…

With a simple flick he ignited the bullets in the guns trained on her. Over the cover of the explosion he leaned close.

“When this planet is ours I will return for you.” 

And then there was another flash, and he was gone, taking the power-core with him, and leaving the broken cyborg behind.

Maybe she would be dead by the time he returned. Maybe he would die in battle with the defense force. But if the lock held tight in her hand was any indication, the girl would fight just as hard as he would. A worthy warrior indeed.


End file.
